


Hour Seven: Is He STILL Staring?

by Mr_Dadamy_Blake



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Pre-Jasico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dadamy_Blake/pseuds/Mr_Dadamy_Blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I should punch you.” Reyna said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hour Seven: Is He STILL Staring?

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short but I'm posting two today.
> 
> I'm ALIIIIIIIVE!!!!! I really am, promise... pinkie promise. Ever gotten so depressed you didn't even notice you were depressed and you just stopped writing completely and just lurked around in your life like Batman does in his enemies lairs? Wow, talk about long sentences. Anyway, that's exactly what happened. So I'm back and it's only for a while because I'm going out of the country, I'll keep writing but I don't know if I'll have any internet to post anything. Or time to write much but I will.  
> Anyway, back to the usual shtick. I edited it, as always, so if I missed anything feel free to tell me. Just be nice, mean people get coal in their stockings. Speaking of coal, I might actually write something for the holidays. This is getting long, Read and Enjoy. And happy holidays! (Or just winter, for those who don't celebrate anything.)

Nico considered starting a journal entry that started with _hour seven,_ and ended with _why is he still staring at me?_ He really did but he had self-control and he wasn’t about to jeopardize the silence with curiosity. So all he did was pointedly look out the window. Why was it so hard for everyone to leave him alone?

He chanced a look at Jason and couldn’t help to remember that Reyna had punched him. Turns out Jason wouldn’t let Reyna ambush Nico inside his room. She had punched him in frustration and has been knocking on the door consistently throughout the rest of the day. Nico had kind of hoped it hadn’t been so anti-climactic. It would have been the great story about how Reyna finally lost it… again.

Jason lifted an eyebrow at him and Nico pointedly looked away. He tried to hide his face since it was starting to feel like an oven and he was sure it would look just as red as it was warm. The silence continued as Nico started to get frustrated.

“Why are you still here?” He asked suddenly.

“I’m in here until you decide to leave.” Jason said. Nico groaned and threw his head back. The silence continued but it is suddenly heavy and full of restlessness. A surge of adrenaline seemed to course through his body as he stood up and cursed his way to the door. He yanked it open just as Reyna was going to knock, if it hadn’t been for her amazing perception she would have probably punched his collar bone.

“I know you’re in the mood for punching but I lack the characteristics your fist prefers.” Nico said easily.

“I _should_ punch you.” Reyna said. She looked at him with the evil eye and gave him space to walk out. Jason gracefully walked out after him with his hands in his pockets and his jacket on his arm. Reyna gave him the evil eye as well but begrudgingly nodded at him in acceptance.  She knew from previous experiences that Nico would have stayed in there at least another day had it not been for Jason. Nico hated that they knew him so well.


End file.
